


Contents Under Pressure

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, M/M, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets an important message from Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contents Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are again. Another episode in this saga that seems to be taking over my life. Much love to all of you.

Cas' heat lasted four days. By the time Sunday rolled around he was tender, sore, and exhausted. He felt as though he'd been put through a meat grinder.

 

Dressed in flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, one hand rubbing his squinted eyes, he shuffled into the kitchen like a sleepy toddler. Dean was perched, leaning against the counter, next to the coffee pot, a mug of strong brew in his hand as he scrolled through emails on his phone. He looked up as Cas walked in.

 

“Hey,” he chuckled, “look who decided to join the land of the living!” With a grumble and a scrunched frown, Cas walked up to him, burying his face in Dean's neck and leaning into him. Dean laughed as he set down his mug on the counter and wrapped his arms around Cas, rubbing his hands up and down his back. Cas' arms hung limp at his sides as he soaked up the affection from his mate. He hummed in pleasure against Dean's neck.

 

“Coffee?” Cas croaked out.

 

“Whole pot,” Dean nodded, his hands still soothing.

 

“Good,” Cas sighed, “I need a whole pot.” Dean laughed again.

 

“Dude,” he shook his head, “I love ya, and all, but you have _got_ to brush your teeth!” Cas' head snapped back and he stared at Dean, eyes wide with surprise.

 

“...What?” it was almost a whisper.

 

“Brush your teeth,” Dean repeated. “Seriously, when was the last time you brushed?” Cas' brow furrowed, and he shook his head.

 

“Not that,” Cas swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest. He licked his lips. “You-...you love me?” Dean looked at him in amusement.

 

“Of course I do, you asshat!” He laughed. Cas' face lit up. “Now go brush your teeth.” Cas turned and headed toward the door. Suddenly, nothing hurt anymore and he was wide awake. He turned back to Dean when he reached the doorway, one hand on the frame.

 

“Dean,” he smiled up through his lashes, “I love you, too.”

 

Dean's eyes softened and a tender smirk worked its way up the corner of his mouth.

 

“I know.”

 

Cas flushed at that and left the room.

 

 

 

A full week had passed, and Dean and Cas fell into a routine quickly and easily. They soon discovered all the wonderful things about living with one another: waking up in each others' arms, sharing meals, curling up on the couch together in the evenings, sharing the burden of bills. And the...not so wonderful things: Dean leaving dirty clothes everywhere, Cas leaving drawers and cupboard doors slightly ajar, blanket hogs and snoring, never replacing the empty toilet paper roll. But they navigated the waters of domesticity and soon settled into it. 

 

 

 

The following Monday found Dean eyeballs deep in body work from winter storm car accidents, and Cas at home for the day, his work closed for a Federal Holiday.

 

Around one, Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket. He wiped his hands and pulled it out to check. It was a short message from Cas.

 

_Your office. Close the door._

 

Fearing something was wrong and that Cas didn't want anyone to hear the conversation that was about to happen, Dean quickly dropped what he was doing and headed to the corner of the shop where his tiny excuse for an office was.

 

“Benny,” he shouted over his shoulder on his way, “I gotta take care of something.” He closed the door behind himself as his phone buzzed again.

 

This time, there was an email from Cas.

 

Dean walked to the chair behind his desk and sat down. He opened the email, afraid of what he might find there.

 

_I put headphones in your coat pocket this morning. You'll want them._

_Cas_

 

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. He reached back to the hook on the wall behind him and dug through his pockets until he found the earbuds Cas had left for him. Quickly, he unwound them and plugged them into his phone.

 

Another email popped up.

 

This one had no message, just an attachment.

 

Dean opened it.

 

Cas' blue eyes and messy hair moved sideways across the screen. The camera jostled a bit as Cas moved in and out of frame as he set it up on something. Dean tried to look around Cas to see what was happening in the background. He could see the couch with a blanket draped over it and the edge of the coffee table. Cas' face loomed back onto the screen, and Dean caught the wicked glint in his eye.

 

“I miss you, Dean,” Cas' low, rumbling voice sounded in his ears. “And I know you've been stressed at work, so I thought I'd send you something to lift your...mood.” As Cas backed up, Dean was able to see his chest was bare. He only had a split second to question it before Cas stood, and Dean saw the long expanse of his body was completely naked.

 

Dean's mouth dropped open.

 

He paused the video quickly, and raced to lock the door to his office. When he made it back to his seat, he nearly missed the chair in his eagerness to resume the video.

 

Dean licked his lips, taking a steadying breath before he hit play. He watched as Cas backed up to the couch, turned around, and knelt on the cushions. With a glance over his shoulder at the camera, Cas leaned forward over the back of the sofa and slid his good hand down over the perfectly round muscle of his ass.

 

A sigh slipped out of Cas, and Dean answered with the like.

 

Dean watched, captivated, as Cas dragged his fingers lazily up and down his crease. Slowly, Cas leaned forward and slid his legs farther apart. Dean's eyes tracked the movement of Cas' finger as it swirled delicately around the sweet, pink muscle of his entrance.

 

Dean's blood began to pool in his groin.

 

Cas sighed again as he increased the gentle pressure and slid his finger up and down over his hole.

 

“Deeean...” Cas breathed, low and needy. Dean felt his body respond to the call of his Omega. His heart began to pound, and his hands trembled. “Oh, Dean,” he whispered again. Dean watched as a pulse of slick slipped out of Cas, and he couldn't hold back the moan that rolled from him. He clenched his jaw, trying to force himself to be quiet.

 

Cas moaned as he ran his hand through the slick, rubbing it around his entrance and making his skin glisten with the moisture. He teased and rubbed his hole, sighing in pleasure and dropped his head down to the back of the sofa.

 

“Wish this was your tongue, Dean,” Cas moaned, “all wet and hot and begging for me to get slick.” Cas moved one finger to his entrance. “Licking me,” he pressed the finger inside, moaning at the feel, “flicking,” he pumped his finger in and out a few times before pulling it back out. Dean watched as Cas lifted his head, looked at the camera over his shoulder, and brought the finger up to his mouth. “Tasting me.” He licked the slick from his finger, sucking it into his mouth. “I taste so good, you said, Dean. Wish you were tasting me now.” Cas pulled the finger all the way into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he continued to suck. “Mmmmmmm...” he hummed around the digit as more slick spilled from him.

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Dean breathed.

 

Cas moved his hand back to his ass and pressed the finger back inside. He slid it in and out, moaning again. Dean watched Cas play with his hole, nearly taunting himself with just one finger; not nearly enough to send him over the edge.

 

Soon, Cas added another finger, slicking it up with the moisture that was dripping from him. He scissored and stretched his hole as Dean watched, powerless to aid and desperate to enjoy.

 

Cas began to rock his hips back toward the camera with each thrust. His moans got louder, and Dean's cock grew desperately hard in his pants.

 

“What are you doing right now, Dean?” Cas asked seductively. “Are you locked in your office? Sitting behind your desk with your cock in your hand?” Slick pulsed from him and he paused to let it run down and drip from him onto the blanket. “Look at that, Dean. Look how wet you got me. Just thinking about you makes me soaked.” Dean couldn't help but grip himself tight through his pants at that. Cas' fingers began moving again, a third one joining in. Cas threw his head back, his body arching in pleasure at the stimulation of his own hand.

 

“Shit,” Dean groaned, quietly.

 

“I wish you were here, Dean. Wish your big, Alpha cock was buried deep inside my greedy hole,” Dean thought for a moment he might pass out. “Pounding me into the couch and making me sloppy wet with your cum.” Cas was talking dirty to him. It was really _Cas._ Not his heat. Cas really liked it. Dean's trapped cock was throbbing, and he knew he needed a release. But he couldn't do it there. Wouldn't do it there. Not at work. “I'll just have to make due,” Cas sighed as he pulled his fingers out.

 

Dean watched as Cas shifted, sitting himself down on the very edge of the couch, and leaned back. His cock was in full view, hard and leaking. One at a time, Cas brought his feet up to either end of the coffee table and scooted himself lower on the couch. Cas spread himself wide, the camera getting a complete view.

 

“It's just not the same,” Cas sighed again as his casted hand moved out of the frame, “but it'll work. For now.” He pulled a vibrator across the cushion of the couch and dragged it lazily up the inside of his thigh.

 

Dean gasped.

 

He needed to get out of there. NOW.

 

But he couldn't move. Cas was teasing his tight, wet hole with the tip, and his slick was dribbling down the length of it.

 

“Or, maybe,” Cas panted, “you'd let me lick it.” Dean's hips bucked up involuntarily as he watched Cas slide the vibrator home deep inside himself. “Let me feel it in my mouth. Hot and heavy and drooling on my tongue.” He turned the vibrator on, arching up at the sensation, and slid his other hand down around his erection. With slow, teasing strokes, Cas rubbed the silky length of his skin. “Bet you taste good, too, Dean,” Cas moaned.

 

Dean was so hard it hurt.

 

“Oh, god, Dean!” Cas' breath turned panting as he began to fuck himself with the vibrator. His strokes became firmer and Dean was sure Cas wasn't going to last long. “Want to feel you so bad! Want you to fuck me like you did when I was in heat. Hard and fast and deep! Fuck me, Dean! Fuck me full!” Dean clutched at his phone. He wanted to see it. Wanted to see Cas cum. Needed to see it.

 

Then, suddenly, Cas stopped.

 

He gripped himself tight at the base of his cock, and pulled the vibrator out. He closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest, and took several panting breaths.

 

“I'd rather wait for you,” he said to the camera. With his good hand still around his erection, Cas' casted hand disappeared from the frame once again. When it came back, Dean noticed a smaller object in it.

 

Cas dragged the blue rubber plug up his thigh the same way he had with the vibrator. With a moan, he popped it into place, then looked back at the camera.

 

“Come home and fuck me, Dean.”

 

The screen went black.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

Dean hurt so much he couldn't stand up. And he was so riled up, he couldn't sit still.

 

Leaning forward on the desk, Dean heaved himself up, bent low over the heavy metal. He took several gulping breaths. He could smell his own arousal, strong, in the office.

 

He had to get out of there.

 

He picked up his phone again and sent off a message to Benny, out in one of the bays.

 

_**Need to go.** _

 

Benny texted back. 

 

_You okay?_

 

Dean sighed. There was no way he could tell him what Cas had just sent him.

 

And no way Benny wouldn't notice the more than obvious signs of _why_ Dean was leaving. He still had to try.

 

_**Fine. Just need to go. What are you working on?** _

 

_Paint job on that Cutlass. You need something?_

 

Good. That meant he was near the front of the shop and Dean could slip out the back without too much trouble.

 

_**Close up for me?** _

 

_Will do._

 

Dean grabbed his coat, pulling out his keys and tucking his phone away as quickly as possible. He unlocked his door, and peaked out. No one was around.

 

With as much speed as his still throbbing erection would allow, Dean raced to his car. He made it inside and pulled the door shut without any interruption.

 

Heaving a sigh of relief, Dean started the engine and threw the Impala into reverse. He draped an arm across the seat and turned to watch out the rear while he backed up.

 

There was a knock on his window.

 

Dean hit the breaks, turning to see who it was. With a growl, Dean rolled the window down.

 

“Damn it, Sam!” he shouted, “what do you want?”

 

“Why are you leaving?” He asked, leaning down toward the window.

 

“Personal matter,” he grumbled. The last thing he wanted to talk to his little brother about was his raging hard on.

 

“Is everything okay?” Sam's eyes were wide.

 

“ _Yes,_ Sam,” Dean said through gritted teeth, “everything is fine. I just need to go...take care of something.” Sam smirked at him.

 

“I know.” Dean's eyes went wide with shock.

 

“Whaddya mean 'you know?'” Dean growled.

 

“Dude, the flower shop three buildings over knows,” he laughed. “You reek.” Dean clenched his jaw, nearly pouting at his brother as he rolled his window back up.

 

“Say hi to Cas, for me!” Sam shouted, laughing as Dean peeled out of the parking lot.

 

 

 

Dean did everything in his power to get home as soon as he could. He shifted himself in the painful confines of his greasy jeans every half mile or so.

 

Normally, when Dean got home, he liked to take a shower and scrub the sweat and grime off his body. Today, though, that would just have to wait. His Omega was waiting for him. His Omega wanted him. And Dean wouldn't make him wait any longer than he absolutely had to.

 

Dean raced to the door, making himself stop to take a deep, calming breath before he went in to his mate.

 

Slowly, he turned the doorknob.

 

The scent of his Omega hit him hard as he opened the door, and what little the discomfort of the ride home had done to flag his arousal, the smell of Cas' slick was enough to bring it back full force. A rumbling purr poured from Dean as he stalked into the house.

 

“Deeeaaan....” Cas moaned as soon as the sound and scent of the worked up Alpha hit him. Dean's boots followed the sound, and he found Cas, much as he had been at the end of the video. Naked, leaking, wet and hard, Cas was slouched down on the couch in the living room. Dean approached him like prey, pulling off his shirt and undoing his pants on the way.

 

“Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you are in?” Dean's rumbling growl made Cas shiver. Smiling up at him, Cas nodded. His eyes traveled Dean's body hungrily, and he stroked himself. 

 

Cas let out a moan of longing when Dean finally pulled his hard length free of his clothing. His jeans and boxer-briefs pressed low on his hips. Dean slid his hand up his own length, squeezing and massaging his already swelling knot as he knelt down in front of Cas. He gripped Cas' legs and spread them wide, exposing the base of the plug. 

 

One hand still holding Cas' leg, Dean slid the other down the inside of his thigh in mimickery of Cas' earlier movements. When he reached the plug, Dean slid his fingers over it. He looked up into Cas' blown eyes as he gripped it and slowly pulled it out. Cas' eyes fell shut and he sighed when he was empty. 

 

Dean looked down to watch the gaping, little hole flutter in search of him. He took his hot length in hand and slid it up and down the cleft of Cas' ass, lubing himself with Cas' slick. He held the head of his cock just below Cas' hole, and pressed against his skin.

 

“This what you wanted, angel?” Dean rumbled. “Wanted my hard dick buried in your tight little ass?” Cas moaned, nodding, as a pulse of slick slipped from his hole. Dean watched it drip down over the head of his cock. “That's it, baby. Get wet for me.” He ran the tip up and down over Cas' entrance before thrusting himself all the way inside. 

 

Cas gasped at the breach, his hands flying out to his sides, eyes shooting wide, and back arching up. Dean pulled back, only to thrust in again. Cas cried out. 

 

“Dean! Oh, god! That's it! Don't stop! Harder! Faster!” Cas panted, his cries loud and full of unmeasurable ecstasy. 

 

“Like this, Cas?” Dean pounded into him relentlessly, and Cas clutched at the waistband of Dean's clothing, holding on for dear life. “This how you wanted me? Quick and dirty and hard?” Cas moaned, again. He nodded, no longer able to form words. “So dirty for me, aren't you Cas? Sending me videos of yourself all wet and ready for me. Making me so hard at work I had to leave.” He shifted his hips and thrust again. 

 

“ _YES!_ Right there! Harder, Dean, harder! Oh, yes! Fuck me, Dean! Fuck me full! Need your cum, Dean!” Cas shouted, his words tumbling out. Dean gripped Cas' legs, pushing them back toward his chest as he fucked harder and deeper into him. Dean's knot was swelling fast. 

 

He shifted again, and made his thrusts more shallow, letting his knot bump up against Cas' entrance, but not breach it. He wrapped one hand around Cas' length and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

 

“Dean?” Cas questioned the change in movement. Dean leaned forward over him.

 

“Wanna watch it drip from you, Cas,” Dean purred in his ear. “Wanna see my cum leaking from your fucked out hole.” Cas gasped, clutching at Dean. He was so close. “Cum for me, baby. Let me see it dripping down your cock.” Dean pumped his hand over the head of Cas' cock as the man below him cried out wordlessly. He felt it harden beneath his touch and the warm release spill into his fingers. Dean stroked him through it, feeling the clench of his muscles around his own hardness. “That's it, Cas!” Dean thrust quickly, shallowly, “So good for me, baby! Gonna make me cum hot and hard inside you. Oh, god, Cas!” Dean sped up, “Gonna fuck you full!” His body clenched as he pumped his seed into Cas, pressing his knot as deep as it would go without catching. 

 

With his good hand, Cas reached down between them and massaged Dean's knot, milking more cum from him. Dean moaned at the feeling. 

 

When he was fully spent, Dean slipped out of Cas and sat back on his heels, pushing Cas' legs up to his chest once more. Cas' hand fell to his own entrance, and he slid a finger back and forth over his hole, making the muscles flutter and pulse out the mixture of their arousals. 

 

Dean watched as his cum and Cas' slick ran down from Cas' pink furled hole. 

 

“Look at that creamy mess, Cas.” Dean ran his hand, still covered in Cas' release, through the mess, smearing it and mixing together all their enjoyment. “Fuck, that is so hot!” Dean leaned in and licked up a taste of the blend. 

 

Humming in pleasure, he licked at Cas' hole, smearing it across his lips.

 

Cas moaned at the feel of Dean's tongue, but reached down to pull Dean up to him. Dean went willingly, claiming Cas' mouth with his own when Cas pulled him close. Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair and gripped it, pulling him back. Dean looked down at the hunger in Cas' eyes and watched as Cas leaned forward to lick the flavor of them from Dean's lips.

 

“You do taste good, Dean.” Cas smiled up at him. 

 

“You can taste me any time you like, Cas,” Dean smiled. “Just, maybe not during business hours.” Cas chuckled.

 

“You have to go back, don't you?” Cas asked, a bit of disappointment showing through. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed as he ran his hands up and down Cas' gorgeous, bare skin, “we're swamped. And we are supposed to be getting four more cars in this afternoon.”

 

“I figured,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean. “I made you a lunch. It's on the counter. Don't forget it when you leave.” Dean smiled down at him.

 

“Thanks, Cas.” 

 

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, “now go get going. The sooner you get everything done, the sooner you'll be home again.” With that, he kissed the Alpha and pushed him back, smirking, to get dressed and head back to work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say other than thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
